Kamen Rider Kiva: Destiny's Play
by Spartan719
Summary: Maya is forced to give up her son for his protection. To do that she allows friends of Otoya to adopt him, the Fentons. Wataru, now known as Danny, must break the Chains of Fate as Kamen Rider Kiva!
1. Wake Up!

**AN: Alright guys, I want to experiment with Danny Phantom and Kiva so I'm going to try it as a full story. My knowledge on Danny Phantom is a little rusty so bear with me. I am also of thinking of making Familiar of Den-O but that's for another time. But now…ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 1: Wake Up!

_Jack and Maddie Fenton were doing their typical business, which mostly involves ghost hunting but they soon hear the door bell ringing. Jack opens it and finds Maya Kurenai, the wife of his late friend, Otoya Kurenai. Jack notices a little boy with dark hair next to her around the age of four. Maya was also holding a violin case._

"_Maya, what is it?"_

"_Jack, I need a favor from you." Jack nodded._

"_Sure what is it?" Maya gave him the violin case and looked at the little boy, her son, Wataru. She soon faced Jack._

"_I need you to raise me and Otoya's son as if he was your own." Jack and Wataru were both surprised._

"_Are you sure?" Jack asked. Maya nodded._

"_I can't raise him. I have…too many things to do. If not for me then for Otoya." Jack thought about it._

"_Alright, what's the little guy's name?" Jack asked._

"_His name is Wataru Kurenai but…I think it's better if you change his name for now. That way, everyone will think he's yours." Maya soon knelt in front of Wataru._

"_Wataru, these people will take care of you." Wataru looks at his mother._

"_Kaa-san, why can't I come with you?" Maya gave him a sad tender look._

"_I'm sorry, but this for your safety. I can't be with you now, but soon in the future." Maya soon gave Wataru a button with a king's crown on it. Maya gestured Wataru to go in the house which he did. Maya soon left leaving Wataru with his new family._

* * *

(Ten years later)

Wataru Kurenai, now known as Danny Fenton, has now grown his hair completely and looks like an average teenager.

Danny was sleeping in his bed and his alarm clock rang. Danny shut it off and continued sleeping. Soon a yellow mechanical bat with red eyes and s green forehead appeared. This was Kivat the Third, one of the few things his real mother left him.

"Wataru! Wake up!" Danny groggily woke up.

"Kivat, its Danny now."

"Well, whoever you are, hurry up and get changed. School will begin soon." Kivat said before flying away. Danny got up, showered, brushed his teeth, and changed. He got his books and everything but before he left he looked at the Bloody Rose violin left by his real father. He stared at it for a few seconds before leaving.

Danny soon proceeded to eat breakfast while Jazz was reading and his parents were working on something. It was a schematic for portal to connect to the Ghost Zone. Danny was amazed that they have the resources to make this. Kivat was just flying around until he flew out the window.

Danny also heard about them expecting a package about a 'fist' or something like that. After eating he and Jazz soon left for school. Maddie stared out the door.

"Do you think we raised him well?" Jack looked and got what she meant.

"I think we raised him to be a decent person. If Otoya or Maya was here then I guess that either one of them would be glad that their son is well."

"But still sometimes I wonder what would've caused Mata to leave her son with us."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Afterall from what I've heard from Otoya, she…isn't a popular lady."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

(At School)

"Hey, Danny." His friends Sam and Tucker greeted. Shortly after he was adopted and having his name changed he met and became friends with these two. So far, none of them knew who he really is.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked as he was getting some books from his locker.

"Danny, are you ok? You look really tired." Sam stated. She was right recently Danny has been a little…sleepy lately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was too busy working on something and it really took me a long time." Danny explained. He's been trying to make a violin of his own but doesn't want anyone to know.

"What? Like a project?"

"Yeah something like that." Danny answered.

"Is it for a class?"

"You could say that." Just then the bell rang and Danny hurried up to his class. After a long day of classes, trying to avoid Dash (which he failed miserably), and hanging out with his friends he finally went home to continue his 'project'.

While working Kivat flew to him.

"You know, you should hang out with your friends more often." Kivat stated. Danny nodded.

"I will after I finish the varnish that I need." Kivat sweatdropped.

"Uh Danny, I'm not sure if fish bones is used as varnish." Kivat answered. Just then they heard Jazz scream. She soon comes up to Danny's room with a huge cauldron.

"What is this?" Jazz asked as placed it on the floor. She soon opens it revealing fish parts and god knows what else. Danny went up to it and examined it.

"Whew, that was close. It almost burnt." Jazz and Kivat attempted to cover their noses.

"Is this another one of your weird experiments? What are you trying to get by burning this and causing this smell?"

"Maybe I should mix it before simmering." Danny said to himself.

"Let's see, many times have you done this? Before fish bones, it was snake skin. And before that it was dog poo. All of them were no good right?" Jazz soon sees Danny with a sad expression on his face. "Hey, look I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what you're trying to make." Danny soon turned to face the Bloody Rose in the display case.

Jazz is one of the few people that knows about Danny's real identity and knew when he looks at the Bloody Rose then has to be something important to him.

"Just when am I able to reach that color?" Danny questioned.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Sam and Tucker were at Nasty Burger. Earlier they called Danny but he said he was busy doing his little 'project'.

"I never seen Danny so…dedicated to something." Tucker stated while getting a bite of his food.

"Maybe it's for a class he's failing." Sam suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe he's doing something behind our backs."

"Tucker, please he's our best friend. What could he possibly hide from us?" Sam asked.

"Point taken. Still, just what could he be doing?"

"Why don't we just ask? I'm sure he'll be open towards this."

"Ok but we shouldn't really be surprised if it's weird. Remember the time that he thought he was allergic to the world?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, we had to take off his goggles and medical mask to prove it. But still, we should check on him." Sam suggested. Tucker nodded at her agreement. Just as they were throwing their food away Tucker tripped and accidentally spilled food all over some guy's shirt.

"Sorry about that." The guy just looked at him with an angry expression before leaving.

"You think he's pissed at me?" Tucker asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't think so. After all, it was just an incident." Sam explained before she and Tucker left. The two spent awhile walking towards Danny's place but while walking the two see the same man from before.

"Hey look man, I said that I was sorry." The man growled at them before his body had stain glass tattoos on him. He soon transformed into a humanoid horse creature. It had red eyes and a black body with blue spots on that looked liked it came from a stained glass window.

"Uh Sam. I think he's mad at me." Tucker said scared now.

"We should go. Now." Sam said and with that the two started running.

* * *

(At Fenton Works)

Danny was playing his violin. He hoped to be as good as his biological father one day. And, maybe he could use the Bloody Rose.

Kivat was listening intently until the two of them started to hear a violin tune in their heads. But not just any tune, it was the Bloody Rose. The two looked at each other before nodding. They soon left.

* * *

While trying to find a place to hide a police officer tried to stop it but the Horse Fangire grabbed him by the throat and started draining his life essence and when he was done the police officer looked gray and when it dropped him, he shattered into a million pieces.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked while trying not to give away their hiding spot. While Sam was trying to come up with a response they see Danny walking up towards it.

"Is that Danny? What's he doing?" Sam asked.

"Kivat!" Danny called out and Kivat circled around him.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat happily announced before Danny caught him with his right hand. Kivat's mouth opened and Danny led Kivat to his other hand.

"Gabu!" Kivat bit Danny's hand and when he did tattoos grew appeared Danny's body. The tattoos looked like stained glass, it gave off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized. It was blood red, had six Fuestles, and a perch in the center.

"Henshin!" Danny announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Danny's body was soon covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it did an armored figure took Danny's place.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings. This was Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Is that…Danny?" Sam asked. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know but he looks cool!" Tucker said, wide-eyed at his best friend.

"Kiva!" The Horse Fangire stated. Kiva charged up to the Horse Fangire before grabbing his neck and dragging him against the street. He soon threw him into a wall. The Horse Fangire got up and when he did he attempted to run. Kiva was chasing him until the two were neck to neck. They both stopped and charged at each other.

The Horse Fangire grabbed Kiva and attempted to push him against a parked truck. Kiva flipped at the last second before sending a few punches at him. They switched positions and Kiva was soon kneeing him in the gut. The Horse Fangire punched him and just as he was about to charge Kiva was hanging upside down on the roof of the truck sending more punches. He got off and the two continued fighting.

The Horse Fangire pushed Kiva away and pushed a car off the truck. Kiva jumps on the car and rolled off it. The Horse Fangire soon banged his arm causing glass pieces to fall off and when they did it formed a sword. The Horse Fangire picked it up and charged. Kiva tried to dodge but the Horse Fangire landed most of the slashed before stabbing Kiva in the waist.

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker screamed. Kiva looked at the Horse Fangire and underneath his helmet was a smirk. The Horse Fangire looked down and sees Kivat biting down on the sword.

"Geez, that was close! But too bad!" Kivat said while chuckling. Kiva soon punched the Horse Fangire in the face before sending more punches. The last punch sent the Horse Fangire flyin until he landed in a large area. Kiva pulled out a red Fuestle from his belt. He placed it in Kivat's mouth. As the tune of it played, Kivat announced.

"**WAKE UP!"**

The sky soon turned into night and a crescent moon appeared in the sky. Kiva soon lifted his right leg in the air. Kivat flew off the belt and around his leg until the chains around the boot were shattered, revealing two red bat wings and a red layer underneath with three green glowing gems.

Kiva jumped high in the sky before doing a back flip with the moon behind him. Kiva soon aimed his leg at the Horse Fangire. When it collided with his chest the Horse Fangire kept moving back from the force until it was against a garage door. When it was the Kiva insignia appeared on the garage.

Elsewhere a dragon's head appeared from a building, it roared revealing its body. It was a castle and it looked like the dragon was fused with it. This was Castle Doran. Castle Doran roared before leaving causing the part of the building it was on to fall down on the other half while the building didn't collapse.

The Horse Fangire's body shifted into stain glass before it fell apart leaving an orb of light flying in the sky. Kiva placed his leg down and when he did the leg became wrapped in silver armor again. Soon Castle Doran appeared as the sky turned back into day. Castle Doran landed and chased the orb for a little bit.

"C'mon boy, you deserve it." Kivat said before Castle Doran caught it with his mouth and chewed on it. After swallowing Castle Doran roared before he flew away back into its hiding place.

As Kiva was walking away, Sam and Tucker were behind him.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. Kiva gasped from his helmet before looking at his friends. The three just stared at each other not knowing what to say or think on this.

"Well…this is awkward." Kivat said before flying off the belt. Kiva's armor quickly turned back into quicksilver before it faded leaving only Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, we need to speak about this…somewhere private."

* * *

(At Castle Doran)

"It's been a while since we got called. Or that Wataru visited us." Riki said.

"It's been ten years and you're still referring him as Wataru? His name is Danny now." Jiro reminded him.

"I'm sure that Wa-Danny will come by soon. I bet at any moment that he'll come right through those doors." Soon Danny and his friends arrived and went into the room with the Three Arm monsters. "I told you!" Ramon went up and hugged Danny.

"It's good to see you too, Ramon. Now please…I need air." Ramon got off and noticed Sam and Tucker.

"Who are these people?" Riki asked.

"Are you're sure it's okay to bring them here, Danny?" Jiro asked. Danny nodded.

"They're my best friends."

"If you say so." Jiro replied before Danny led his friends to a separate room.

"So, I guess I should tell you about who I really am." Danny began.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, that's my first chapter of Kamen Rider Kiva: Destiny's Play. I know that this chapter is short but my first chapters are always like that because I need to get into the gist of writing this particular story. Anyways just leave your reviews or comments in the reviews or private messages. I'm also open towards suggestions as well. Anyways, I'm done goodnight. **


	2. Explanations and Getting Used to this

**AN: Hey guys, how's it going? How is everyone adjusting to the school year? Because I think we should take a little break with a new chapter of…Kiva! I have been making a couple of ideas for this fic but haven't decided whether the Ghosts should have a role in this. But for now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations and Getting Used to this

"Well for starters, my real name is not Danny Fenton." Danny stated leaving Sam and Tucker surprised.

"What is your real name?"

"Wataru Kurenai."

"Wait, you're Japanese?" Tucker asked. Danny stood a little surprised.

"We've known each other for years and you didn't notice?" Danny asked. "Nevermind, I was adopted into the Fenton family when my real mother left me with them."

"Why?" Sam asked. Kivat answered that question.

"We don't know but she seemed very…hesitant to do so. However I can't blame her." Kivat said while he landed himself on Danny's shoulder.

"Who's this little guy?" Tucker asked. Kivat flew in front of his face.

"Who are you calling little!?" Kivat said.

"Relax, this is Kivat and he's-." Kivat interrupted Danny.

"I'm Kivat the 3rd! And I'm this boy's partner." Kivat said.

"Partner?"

"For transforming." Sam and Tucker realized and remembered what role Kivat played in helping Danny.

"Yeah what was that armor?"

"Kiva." Danny explained. "One of the few things my real mother left me before she vanished."

Danny and Kivat then spent the next few hours explaining about Danny's real family including his mother and father along with Jiro, Ramon, and Rikki as his guardians. They also told them about the Fangires, a race of stained glass like vampires that feed off the life energy of humans. They explained mostly everything that they could but then…

"So Danny, how is it that you know about the Fangires?"

"Because…I'm half-Fangire but I don't need life energy to sustain myself." Danny answered leaving his two best friends shocked.

"His mother was a Fangire and his father a human." Kivat said before he and Danny led them t the portrait of his parents.

"Wow, dude, your mom is hot." Tucker remarked before Danny hit upside the head. "What!? I was just joking still though she looks good."

"You said that your mother left you but what about your father?" Sam asked.

"He died a long time ago before Danny was born." Jiro answered as he wandered into the room.

"I have to go take care of something." Danny said with Kivat following him. Sam and Tucker looked at him before looking at Jiro.

"Otoya asked me, Ramon, and Rikki to watch over him before he died."

"What was he like?" Sam asked.

"He was the most annoying, infuriating, and egotistical person I ever known; in fact your friend right next to kind of you reminds me of him." Jiro said.

"Hey!" Tucker said.

"What about his mother?" In truth Jiro hated her like all Fangires ever since a Fangire killed all of his species and now he's the only one left but he can't say that to Danny.

"She tried her best to raise him up to the point where she had to leave him." Jiro answered.

* * *

(In the bathroom)

Danny was thinking how his friends would act to him now that they know the truth about him.

"Everything alright?" Kivat asked.

"It's just that, things are totally going to be different between me and them." Danny said.

"What's so different, so they find out who you really are but that doesn't mean you can't still be friends with them." Kivat said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope things don't turn different from this point." Danny said as he washed his face.

* * *

(The next day)

It was the weekend and the three wanted to spend the day at the mall. Sam went to pick up Danny in his house. When Sam entered she sees no one nearby but hears a sweet violin tune coming from Danny's room. She entered the room to see Danny playing on the violin. She decided to let the melody finish.

Danny was playing the violin beautifully and Sam wondered why he never spoke about this before. She looked to her side and sees glass display with a picture of Otoya playing it. It didn't take long for Sam to put two and two together. When Danny was done Sam was clapping.

"Not bad." Sam commented.

"Y-You were listening to the whole thing?" Danny asked nervously. Danny always had a bit of stage fright since he was a kid. Sam nodded. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

"No, it was good. I don't get why you didn't tell us that you know how to play the violin."

"He's very shy about it." Kivat answered as he flew into the room. Danny walked up and placed the Bloody Rose back and looked at the picture of his real dad before closing the case.

"I never knew him but…I want to be as good as he was." Danny admitted.

"He even tried making his own violin like Otoya did but…was really less successful." Kivat said remembering the number of times Danny tried to make violin varnish.

"I'm sure you'll be good one day."

"Really?" Sam nodded and Danny smiled.

"Alright, let's go. Tucker would be there by now."

"Ok, I'm driving." Danny learned how to drive a motorcycle at a young age and managed to get an early license. How he did it, no one knows.

Danny got on a red motorcycle known as the Machine Kivaa. He placed his helmet on before offering one to Sam. Sam placed it on and got on the back. When they started moving Sam started thinking about Danny's past and what Jiro said to them about him being Kiva.

* * *

(Yesterday)

"_So why does he become Kiva?" Tucker asked._

"_Or why does he have to protect humans form the Fangires?" Sam asked._

"_It's been decided to him from birth. It's his destiny and his curse."_

Sam looked at Danny. To her, he was one of her best friends who accepted her for who she is. If he could do that with her, she might as well return the favor and do the same. A few minutes have passed before they arrive at the mall where Tucker was waiting for them.

Later, the three roomed around the mall and were looking for various things to buy. They stopped when Danny sees some wood for sale.

Danny leaves Tucker and Sam for a while to get the wood.

"You have any idea why he needs wood?" Tucker asked.

"Probably for his violin." Tucker seemed surprised.

"He plays the violin? Is he trying to impress someone?"

"No, at least I don't think so. His real father was a violinist."

As Sam was explaining Danny was buying the wood until he started hearing the Bloody Rose's tune. Kivat heard it to and flew near Danny. It didn't take long for a everyone screaming and running away. Danny and Kivat managed to join Sam and Tucker before investigating what was going on.

They see a glass stained monster in the form of an octopus. Security guards were trying to incapacitate the Octopus Fangire but failed regardless.

Danny looked around to see no one other than Tucker and Sam looking.

"Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat happily said before Danny caught him and brought him to his free hand. Kivat bit it.

"GABU!"

Danny's Fangire marks appeared along with his belt. Danny thrust Kivat in the air.

"Henshin!"

Danny then placed Kivat on the perch of his belt before he was coated in quicksilver. The quicksilver took Kiva's shape before it broke apart leaving Kiva. Kiva soon charged with Sam and Tucker watching.

Kiva tackled the Octopus Fangire as it was about to consume another security guard. Kiva looked at the guard.

"Go run!" The guard nodded before getting his remaining companions to go.

"I must have it!"

"If you mean a beating then sure." Kivat said while Kiva charged. But before he could get close enough the Octopus Fangire summoned on its tentacles and tried to swat him away. Kiva dodged just in time before he sees another tentacle coming at him. Instead of dodging it he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. The Fangire was coming at him before Kiva kicked him away.

"Kiva!" The Octopus Fangire shouted in rage.

The Octopus Fangire quickly got up before using another tentacle to grab a food stand. It threw it at Kiva and Kiva dodged but he sees Sam and Tucker in the way.

"No!" Kiva said before racing towards them and getting them out of the way before the stand crushed them. When the three got up they see the Octopus Fangire gone.

"Got away!" Kivat said before flying off the perch. Kiva then transformed back into his civilian form.

"Sorry about being in the way." Sam said.

"It's alright, at least I gave that Fangire a warning." Danny reassured. "C'mon let's go before the guards come back." Danny said before leaving Kivat, Sam, and Tucker followed.

* * *

(At Fenton Works)

Danny was working on his violin varnish and cutting some pieces of the wood that he bought. Jazz soon came in.

"Hey, have you seen the news?"

"No, what about?"

"Some monster attacked the mall earlier ago around noon. Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, did it?" Jazz asked with concern.

"Actually we left the mall a while ago by then. Good thing, huh?" Danny said as he was working.

"A very good thing, anyways, Mom and Dad are going to be out for a while so they're going to be late."

"Okay but why?"

"They wanted to investigate the crime scene thinking it could be a 'ghost' threat." Jazz explained. Danny nodded. "Also, I was wondering if you could help with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, this isn't for me but I have a friend who is really into music especially the violin. The problem is that the violin was broken for a long time. I told her how you work with violins and she was wondering if you repair it. She said she'll pay you." Jazz requested. Danny thought about. He needed a way to get money and he did know his way around a violin.

"Okay, I'll do it." Danny said.

"Great! I'll tell her to drop here." Jazz said before leaving the room. Kivat flew from a hollowed out violin on the wall onto Danny's table.

"So how do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About today, more specifically the Fangire."

"You mean Sam and Tucker."

"Hai, no offense, but I think they'll just be in the way." Kivat said.

"You're over reacting."

"Since, when was I ever over reacting on things?"

"Well…"

* * *

(Two weeks ago)

_Danny was doing his homework until…_

"_No!" Danny recognized the voice as Kivat and ran to him. Luckily his parents went out for equipment while Jazz was babysitting._

_Danny goes to the living room and sees Kivat face down on the table._

"_Kivat! What's wrong!?" Kivat got up. _

"_It's horrible!"_

"_What is it!?"_

"_Look!" Kivat said as he pointed at the TV. Danny sees one of those stupid drama shows._

"_Are you serious?" Danny asked. Kivat flew to his face._

"_It's horrible, why can't Brad show his love to Chelsea?" Kivat said before flying into a couch and crying with Danny going upstairs before sighing._

* * *

"Hey! I was watching a marathon all day that time. I get bored when you're at school." Kivat defended himself.

"Oh really? There was also the time about the pie."

* * *

(Last month)

_Maddie has been trying to get Jack into a diet and so far it's been working until…_

"_Where did you find that?" Jack asked. Maddie was holding a pie she found in the lab._

"_I thought I told you no deserts for a while." Jack was about to grab it but Maddie placed it farther. Jack started chasing her for the pie until she accidentally threw it out the window. _

_Kivat was just flying around minding his own business until the pie hits him, taking him down to the sidewalk. Danny saw this from the window and goes outside to him._

"_Kivat! Are you okay!?" Danny said as he removed the tray. He sees an unconscious Kivat in a pile of what remains of the pie._

_Kivat opens his eyes and sees the red goop around him._

"_Did I fly into another bird, again?"_

"_No it's-."_

"_Because I swear, those things don't know what they're doing. Sure they know when to fly when there's a car coming but not me. I mean seriously and also…" Danny just sat on the sidewalk listening to Kivat's rant about pigeons and other birds. After half an hour Kivat finally finished. "So what was it you want to say to me?"_

"_You didn't fly into a bird, you got hit by a pie." Danny finally said. Kivat looked at himself before he started to eat the remains. Danny sighed before leaving, allowing Kivat to eat in peace._

* * *

"Hey you don't know what's like. Those damn things show up whenever they want along with-."

"Okay, but the point is, I don't see how Sam and Tucker can get in the way of us fighting Fangires."

"Because of them the Fangire escaped."

"That could've happened to anybody."

"Yeah sure but what about any other fights?"

"I can just make sure to get it away from them."

"You make it sound like it's easy."

"Well if you were a Fangire would you be focused on me or them?"

"Them." Danny just stared at him.

"What? As a Fangire I would obviously be hungry for human life." Kivat defended.

"Yeah but you have me to deal with me, remember?"

"Then good thing I'm not a Fangire but…"

"I'll keep a closer eye on them." Danny said before looking at the button his real mother left him with.

"Kaa-san…" Danny muttered.

* * *

(The next day)

Danny was getting a working desk ready and soon he sees Jazz coming in with the violin.

"Here you go." Jazz said as she handed him the violin. Danny examines it. To him, it was very clear that the violin has seen better days.

"Ok, this might take a few hours but I'll see what I can do." Jazz nodded before she left. Kivat was watching from his bed.

"This might take a while." Kivat observed as he sees Danny with a box filled with tools.

A couple hours later, Danny was still working while Kivat was taking a nap in Danny's bed. That was until Sam and Tucker come in.

"Hey Danny, we're going to get some lunch are you coming?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get this violin done." Danny said as he was adjusting the strings. Sam and Tucker looked to see a sleeping Kivat.

"Hey, Kivat." Sam said when she poked Kivat. Kivat suddenly flew out of the bed.

"It was mine when I got here! Wait…" Kivat looks around and sees Sam and Tucker. "What do you want?"

"What's Danny doing?" Sam asked. Kivat looks to see Danny still working.

"Jazz's friend asked him to repair her violin." Kivat explained. "When it comes to music especially the violin, he's really focused into it."

"Is it because of his real father?" Sam asked.

"That would be my guess. If Danny ever inherited one thing from Otoya is his deep interest in music." Kivat answered. "You should try to call him back later because, trust me, he's in his own world." Kivat said before flying out the window.

Sam was just looking at how hard Danny was working while Tucker was starting to leave.

"C'mon Sam, we can come back for him later." Tucker said and Sam hesitantly left.

* * *

(In another part of the world)

"So this is Kiva's world?" A hooded figure asked and next to him was mechanical bat with red eyes and blue markings.

"Hai, this where Dark Decade sensed Kiva's presence but unfortunately he isn't Japan." The bat said.

"Rey Kivat, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not a clue but we can't just focus on Kiva himself. Remember the other mission Dark Decade assigned us, Takato."

"How can I forget?"

* * *

_Takato was kneeling in front of Dark Decade, who was sitting on a throne, and next to Dark Decade was one of his most loyal followers, Shadow Moon._

"_Takato, do you know why I called you here?" Dark Decade began._

"_You have found Kiva's world."_

"_Not only that but I have a special assignment for you there regarding…him." Takato looked at Dark Decade with confusion until he realized who he meant. "As you know, reviving you and the other Dark Riders took huge amounts of energy. Even though I restored most of the Dark Riders, I don't have enough energy to revive more."_

"_What does this have to do with him, my Lord?" Takato asked._

"_I need you to find that world's version of him and awaken him. Once you do, have him swear loyalty to me." _

"_How?" Instead of an answer, Dark Decade tossed him a silver fuestle._

"_Use that, it'll ensure that he is ours."_

"_I will not fail you, my lord."_

"_I know you won't. You are dismissed; you and Rey Kivat will leave first thing tomorrow."_

"_I understand, my Lord."_

* * *

"We'll focus on finding Kiva later but for now let's see if we can find any rumors regarding…him."

"Very well." Rey Kivat said as he and his partner left the scene.

* * *

(At Fenton Works)

Danny was finished working on the violin. He looked at it to see if he missed anything but so far it was a success. Danny already called Jazz and waited for the friend, Christina, to show up. A few minutes later he hears footsteps coming from outside before the door opens.

He soon sees a brown haired girl who was around Jazz's age. Danny hands her the violin and started playing. It sounded good and at the end she looked at Danny with a smile.

"Thank you. Also, here's the money for the violin." Christina said as she handed Danny the money for the violin. Kivat, who just got back, stared at Christina as she was leaving. Kivat had a funny look on his face. When she was gone Kivat flew to his partner's shoulder.

"There's something weird about her. I don't think she's human." Kivat said.

"She's just someone who enjoys the violin like me."

"Maybe but that doesn't excuse it." Kivat said.

"Like I said, you're over reacting."

* * *

(The next day)

After school, Christina was playing her violin in the school football field attracting a few of the students at Jasper High. She was fed up with how some of the students were treating her here besides…she needed to feed soon.

"What's up, nerd!" Dash quickly said as he pushed her. She remembered how he and other members of the football team bullied her in the mall on Saturday.

She got up and she soon had glass stained tattoos on.

"That is it! I'm done with you!" She screamed before transforming into the Octopus Fangire.

* * *

(At Fenton Works)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were doing their homework together. Danny soon stops as soon as he and Kivat heard the Bloody Rose's tune. Danny got up and went for the garage.

"Ikuzo, Kivat." Danny said as he got on his bike. He placed on his helmet and drove away with Kivat behind him. Sam and Tucker watch him drive away, knowing they have to get used to this.

* * *

(At the football field)

The Octopus Fangire transformed back into Christina and looked at all the injured and unconscious jocks. Christina looked at Dash before transforming again. Danny arrived just in time to witness her transformation.

"No way…she is..."

"I may over react time to time but at least I'm not naïve like you." Kivat said. Danny stared at him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Danny grabbed Kivat and led him to his free hand.

"GABU!" Kivat bit his hand and Danny obtained his markings and belt. Danny thrust Kivat.

"Henshin!" He placed Kivat on the perch before transforming into Kiva. Kiva charged and tackled the Octopus Fangire. He started punching her until she pushes him off.

Kiva landed near her violin and grabbed it before looking at it.

"That's mine! I must have it!" The Octopus Fangire screamed. Kiva simply looked at her before he gently set it down and charged. The Octopus Fangire summoned one of its tentacles and wrapped it around Kiva's waist.

She lifted Kiva before throwing him into one of the stands. She chased after him and looks through the wreckage and found nothing.

She soon heard the sound of a motorcycle behind and looked. She was soon hit by the Machine Kivaa with Kiva as the driver. Kiva revved up his engines as the Octupus Fangire got up. She turned her feet into wheels and started to go away. Kiva, however, was on her trail.

The two were neck to neck and when they were close enough they started to exchange punches. Soon the Octopus Fangire wrapped one of its tentacles around Kiva's neck and started strangling him.

"Hey, no cheating!" Kivat said before he flew of his perch.

"GABU!" Kivat bit the tentacle causing the Fangire to let go and Kiva grabbed it.

"Alright!" Kiva said as he wrapped the tentacle around his handlebar. They were soon heading for a bunch of cars.

"Dead end!" Kivat said as he flew off the tentacle. When they reached the cars, the Octopus Fangire bashed her head in each of windows, causing her to fall down with her tentacle cut off.

"That's what you get for cheating!" Kivat said with his tongue sticking out before flying back to his partner. Kiva got off his bike and got a red fuestle out. He placed it in Kivat's mouth.

"**WAKE UP!"**

The sky soon turned into night and a crescent moon appeared in the sky. Kiva soon lifted his right in the air. Kivat flew off the belt and around his leg until the chains around the boot were shattered, revealing his red leg.

Kiva leaped high in the air and aimed his leg at the Fangire. He soon collided with the Octopus Fangire and pushed her down to the floor, leaving Kiva's mark on it. The Octopus Fangire soon shattered as glass leaving the life orb. Kiva's leg turned back to normal as the sky changed back into day.

Kiva and Kivat soon see Castle Doran arriving on the scene before eating the orb.

"Chew thoroughly." Kivat said before Doran flew away. Kiva soon went back for the violin and picked it up. He looked at the unconscious jocks. This was their fault to begin with but it doesn't justify trying to eat away at them.

Kiva knew the temptation though, he was constantly bullied by them but there were two things that kept him away from doing that. One, was the fact that he would be as bad as they are. The second reason was the two last words his real mother left him with before leaving him with the Fentons.

"_Be strong."_

Kiva soon went back to his bike before turning back into Danny and driving away.

* * *

(Later)

Shortly afterwards, Danny managed to bring the violin into a music shop to be sold. It's the least he could do for that girl. He got back with the others but…

"I was right!" Kivat sung while laughing.

"How long are you going to do that?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the whole day maybe." Kivat answered before continuing his singing.

"Alright! I see your point you were right and I was wrong."

"About time you realized that. And you say that I over react-."

*CLICK*

A huge light entered Kivat's eyes and he covered them up with his wings.

"I'm blind!" He screamed before falling on the floor.

Danny and Sam look to see Tucker with his phone on camera mode.

"Just wanted to see if that was true." Tucker said with him, Danny, and Sam laughing as Kivat was struggling to get to the bed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys but what's important is that it's here. My writing style may be a bit off but hey it's been a while. Anyways, just review or ask questions and I'll answer it as soon as possible. **

**Thanatos: Taiga will be a part of this but Sam will not be Queen. I do have something planned for her.**

**Anyways, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
